Is He Really Just My Godfather?
by FortunaAdharaBlack
Summary: used to be Life With My Godafther. Harry was given to sirius on that fateful october night. Sirius aditude takes a change for the worse after finding out Lucius has abused ND, frightning everyone. What's up with Harry principal?
1. Proluge

Disclaimer: O well here it goes- Not mine never was- never will be-All I own is the plot. This is all owned by J.K. Rowling.  
  
"Good morning class! My name is Prof. Figg. You can pick your own seats. I mean everyone but Rachel Black, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Dudley Dursley's little gang. You eight are going to sit over here. The rest of you, hurry up picking seats please."  
  
"Well we might as well be nice to the new kid Rachel," said Harry, "before he becomes Dudley's new punching bag." "Dursley! March yourself down to Mrs. McKenskie's office!" barked Prof. Figg.  
  
" Better watch our step this year, uh Harry," said Rachel. "Yeah it could be an interesting year," said Harry  
"Mr. Potter and Miss Black please escort Mr. Malfoy to the nurse," said Prof. Figg. "Yes, mam," Harry and Riely answered.  
"Hi my name is Harry. Harry Potter. And this is my friend Rachel. Rachel Black." Said Harry.  
"My name is Draco. Draco Malfoy. So you're the famous Harry Potter. Oh and look it's the murderer's daughter. Visit your dad in Azkaban? My dad say's he is a mental lunatic!" said Draco with the trademark Malfoy smirk.  
"My dad is not a murderer! And no I haven't been to see my dad in Azkaban because he never went to Azkaban because unlike your father he is not a Death Eater," Rachel exclaimed angrily.  
"Hey jackass! How about you leave my friends alone!" said Allison Lupin, as she came around the corner.  
Well if it isn't the werewolf's daughter. Bite anyone today, Lupin?" Malfoy asked.  
You damn arsehole! Don't you dare insult my friends!" shouted Harry.  
"Mr. Potter! You have no right to speak that way to anyone!" said Ms. Glempido, the principal. "Come with me. You will wait in my office until your godfather comes!"  
"Ms. Glempido, Harry was defending us! Malfoy said really mean things about us and our parents!" said Allison.  
"Really now, what did he say, Miss Lupin?" she asked.  
Everyone fell silent. They couldn't repeat what Draco had said. It was a muggle elementary school.  
"As I suspected. Mr. Potter, Miss Black, and Miss Lupin come and wait in my office until your parent's come. Mr. Malfoy, I will talk to your father when he picks you up!"  
½ hour later.  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER! RACHEL SAMANTHA BLACK! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"  
  
*** NOT A LOT OF A/N'S LIKE THE OTHER STORY. Hope you like the repost! 


	2. Maurderer's Fight, Punidhment's, and a H...

***Sorry for the long wait. I was grounded for going out when my parents told me I couldn't. So unfair! Enough babble, only one review though 'starts to pout'.  
  
Padfootlover: thanks! I really glad you liked the way  
  
Malfoy was. I tried my best!  
  
For those of you have read my other story and like the medium sized chapeys, there just plainly isn't enough going on yet to have long chapters. Hopefully they will get longer in time. When I can't tell you. I don't really know where I'm going with this. I had it all written out, but it was sort of crappy. Do you really care? No? I didn't think so. Just don't ask me how the story will end. Well, you can if you like, but don't expect me to answer it differently then "I DON'T KNOW!" Thank you for listening to me babble. Now on with the story. ***  
  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the books belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling (***yes I've forgiven her! ***). Anything you don't recognize belongs to me!  
  
Chapter One  
Maurderer's Fight, Punishment's, and a Horrible Truth  
  
"What were you two thinking?" Sirius demanded.  
"Include Allison in that question please, Sirius," Remus asked as he leaned on the doorframe of the principal's office, having just arrived there.  
"Um, Uncle Padfoot. Uncle Moony. We are really sorry. We never meant to swear like that! That Malfoy kid provoked us," Harry said. "Technically I didn't swear!" he muttered under his breath.  
"Harry talk only for yourself. Allison and Rachel have mouths of their own. And what do you mean provoked." Remus started.  
"Can it, Moony. I'm sure they had a reason to. Harry did say the kid was a Malfoy," Sirius stated.  
"Malfoy's son or not. They still cursed in school, and will be punished. If you act like a teenager again around them, I'm sure Karmen would have no problem doing it for you. And I thought you would care being he's your nephew," Moony said.  
"He's not my nephew! He's my disowned cousins' son. That's all he ever was and all he ever will be to me!" Sirius screamed. Turning to Ms. Glempido, he said, "Harry and Rachel will not be returning to this school. We will be moving back to Scotland."  
"Allison also will not be returning for the same reason as Rachel and Harry!" Remus said as Sirius led the kids outside. Once they were out of earshot he continued, "Sirius might not realize who you are as of now, Lily. But you mark my words he will find out. And when he does, I hope you are ready to explain why you left, Mrs. Black." And with that he walked outside to join the others. **********At 12 Grimauld Place**********  
"Harry. Rachel. You are grounded for 2 weeks. No TV, stereo, computer, owls to anyone in the wizarding world begging them to rescue you, Harry- no using the 'You said I'm your favorite Godson. Pretty please don't punish me. But I am the boy-who-lived!', Rachel- no using the 'but it's not my fault it's Harry's!', and NO QUDDITCH! Well I think that pretty much covered everything," he said.  
Harry and Rebecca looked horrified.  
"Two weeks? Please tell us your joking?" they both pleaded.  
"But, Sirius!" Harry whined. "These two weeks of no Qudditch could ruin the chance of ever becoming a professional Qudditch player!"  
"Harry, I'm warning you! The last time when I punished you for doing magic without adult supervision you told me not doing magic for two months was going to ruin the chance of you becoming Head Boy and being an aurror. Which as touched as James must be of you following in his footsteps, since when did you decide to become Percy Weasleys' mini-me, bud?" Sirius asked.  
"I DON'T! Percy want's to work for Mr. Crouch! I'd kill myself if I had to work for him!" Harry shrieked in disgust.  
"Mr. Crouch is a very nice man, Harry!" Remus said defensively.  
"Give it a rest, Moony. You said yourself he's the most boring boss ever!" Sirius said. "Harry and Rachel, go upstairs to your own rooms and clean them. Without."  
"Without magic, Harry. Yeah, Yeah I know," Harry trailed off.  
"Allison, you can go watch TV in the basement," Sirius said.  
"Thanks, Uncle Padfoot," Allison said as she walked downstairs.  
"Sirius!" came Dumbledore's voice from the fireplace.  
"Albus, what's wrong?" Sirius asked as him and Remus bent down in front of the fireplace so they were looking their mentor in the eyes.  
"Severus has just informed me that Lucius Malfoy has been abusing Narcissa and Draco,"  
  
***end of chapter. Hope you liked it! Please r/r***  
  
***Thanks to Morwen Eledhwen. I didn't realize the name difference. There 10 and go to a muggle school until they go to Hogwarts the next fall.*** 


End file.
